Code
by Readergirl37
Summary: About the times Elijah and Elena used code.
1. Code

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

The day they're at the Lockwood house, she proposes a code. They are allies now, they both need each other to defeat Klaus. He had agreed, wondering if she had perhaps seen too many spy movies.

* * *

He memorized and practiced the code anyway.

* * *

 _I t_ _rust you_ , she had reminded him in code, as he took her like a lamb for his brother to slaughter.

* * *

He didn't spend too much time thinking of the code while he was daggered.

* * *

When Klaus discovers he needs the doppelganger's blood, and that she's alive, in Mystic Falls, he undaggers Elijah. He tells his older brother that he needs to get blood from her for his hybrids. If he fails, he'll be daggered again.

* * *

It's a test of trust, he recognizes. His brother has cheerfully reminded him that he could kill Elena's loved ones and simply take her. He's trying to keep a low profile, however, and thinks the newest doppelganger will trust Elijah more than she'll trust him.

If she doesn't, his brother tells him, he can compel her. He wants his brother with him on this, and he knows how much his brother values free will. They could be a team again. He wants it. But he doesn't say it in a sentimental way. It wouldn't do for his brother to see him as weak.

* * *

Elijah agrees, admitting that he missed the relationship they once shared. Klaus grins, showing all of his teeth.

But when Klaus is sleeping, he knows he needs to contact Elena.

He could run. He could leave, let Mystic Falls try and deal with his brother. He doesn't.

When he shows up at Elena's doorstep, she freezes. She tells him, brushing something off her left leg, that she hates him. Her eyes meet his when her attention is back to him, and she looks him dead in the eye and says she never wants to see him again. He betrayed them. He betrayed her. She died, actually died, for nothing.

She almost closes the door before he tells her calmly, that he will be back to get some of her blood the next day. He's working with the brother he betrayed her for, he implies. Her eyes are cold and she shuts the door. He wonders why her words stung a little bit-and then his eyes widen.

Her heartbeat had jumped, he had assumed it was fear-no, she was lying. Brushing her left leg-code that she was lying.

* * *

He has no doubt she spotted Klaus's spies, his brother has assigned a few to her and Elijah. So they're always monitored.

* * *

It's the first time he's ever been happy to hear the words "I hate you."

He thinks back at her other codes, how she acted. She wants to meet him at midnight, if he can make it.

He convinces his brother of his loyalty by telling him he has an appointment to take Elena's blood, and a few other things that night. He plans to ask to get the spies off of him and his still human ally for the night.

His baby brother agrees after a few bottles of wine from the prohibition era, and reminiscing. He falls asleep after several bottles, and he has tried to kill his brother. He has wanted to rip him apart for quite some time, he took Rebekah, Kol and Finn away. But he just picks him up, and tucks him into his bed. Klaus opens a bleary eye, and his older brother just tells him goodnight. The hybrid nods, and his eyes close. He waits to leave the house when he can tell he's asleep. Only a few minutes from midnight.

He's almost a minute late, but Elena looks relieved when he sees her peeking through the curtains.

* * *

They make a plan, that night.

It's not the best plan, it's not good for either of them. He's asking a lot of her, and she's asking him to help her keep everyone else safe from his brother. He'll give her some of his blood after she gives a pint. He apologizes, but they don't have much time for a while, to make a plan. She might have to give blood more than once, but he promises to keep her safe too. They refresh each other on code.

* * *

He gives her a time for the next day, for her blood withdrawal.

She taps out the word trust in Morse code against his shoulder, as his brother's eyes and ears leave momentarily with her blood. He gives her blood, they took too much. He taps it against her shoulder as she takes his blood, a confirmation.

When his bite closes, she lets go of his arm, and he offers his handkerchief. He's sure she doesn't want to explain the blood on her lips to her family when she gets home.

* * *

She only gives blood once, only takes his once. His family is found and awakened before Klaus can try to get more, four weeks later.


	2. Second Time

The next time he sees her use code in front of other people, she's breathtaking. She carefully brushes her hand against her hand against her right leg before he comes over. The gesture signals truth. He blinks twice for confirmation.

* * *

She had called him the day before, asking him to meet him at her house. They had talked. She promised him candor as she showed him the note on her invitation. His mother wanted to talk to her. It's suspicious and he told his ally so. He doubted her intentions.

They ended up taking a walk to practice their code, and had walked past a dress shop as she sighed. She admitted, in unfiltered words, that she had absolutely no idea what to wear or where to find a dress. Gears had turned in his head as soon as she had said it. She asked who was invited, and sighed when he said his mother invited all founding families.

They made a plan to take the Salvatores out. He was interested when she sighed and admitted she had moved on from the Salvatores. She didn't want to rip them apart. And, she admits, without code, that they were starting to wear on her. Starting to rip _her_ apart.

* * *

The Salvatores are currently in their basement, with snapped necks. She promised she'd deal with them, they wouldn't be stupid enough to act against him. She'll handle it.

* * *

He greets her, and she admits, without code, that it's odd to see him in a tuxedo. He lets out a small, genuine laugh. He reminds her she has only ever seen him in suits.

She nods, but tells him it's just enough of a change to throw her off. He asks her to save him a dance. She smiles and agrees.

When he's done with the toast, he walks as quickly as he can while pretending to be human, to Elena. She seems to understand his intent, because she moves closer to make it easier on him. He asks if he can have the first dance, and she nods. He leads her to the ballroom, and she carefully taps her nervousness in Morse. He wonders if it's habit or if she wants him to know, so he taps back. Quiet anticipation fills her veins as the music begins. He taps about how he'll lead, the gestures. They dance, and when the time comes to switch partners, he signals that she'll have to switch. He's going to give her to Finn, and he will likely take her to talk to his mother. She confirms that she'll tells him what she says. He thanks her and then she spins. She's tense, her fingers tap anxiously, he sees. Finn leads her away when the song ends.

It's okay, he had signaled, as she glanced back.

* * *

When he finds her afterwards, she signals distance, from listening ears, later. The code isn't completely thorough, and there are some things too long do express with Morse, but she mentions how she won't be drinking the champagne. Since she's underage, and it's illegal, she says. She gestures for him to not drink either, in the empty hallway

He nods, and she gestures that there's a plan. She pretends to trip, and he catches her. He wonders what cut her, why he can smell blood on her, from her hand. He'll ask when there aren't eavesdropping ears.

"Are you all right?" He asks. She nods and asks if he could possibly take her home because she thinks she ripped her dress. He agrees, and lets go of her as she carefully rights herself again.

* * *

They walk with enough space between them to imply a lack of closeness. She almost hates the space, the closer they are the easier it is to send a message. It makes her harder to protect, should it come to that. She feels too vulnerable in the ballgown he had sent. She wants jeans and her converse. Something she can hide weapons in. Vervain, stakes, anything. She just wants _something._

But she slips away from him as he speaks to Kol, and stands next to Caroline and explains that she ripped her dress. Elijah was kind enough to offer her a ride home. She'll tell the truth later. She walks the few yards to Elijah as he gets two flutes of champagne. He toasts, a quiet celebration of family. He pretends to take a few sips, and so does she, saying that a little sip or two wouldn't hurt either of them. She's almost alarmed at how good she's gotten at lying. They hands their flutes off to a waiter, and she tries to calm her heart. It beats a little too quickly as they walk out of the front doors, she's expecting someone to stop them.

* * *

He opens the passenger door first. He has a feeling he needs to get Elena home as soon as possible.

It's not the first time they've been in a car together, but it's the first time she's been anxious about it. How is she going to tell him his mother wants him dead? A part of her worries he won't believe her, but he had his suspicions already. She can't help but wonder how he'll react. He tells her that she looks exquisite. It's genuine, and she thanks him, for the compliment and her dress. There's a long silence after his response, not because there's nothing to say, but because he's waiting until they're out of hearing range.

She could turn on the radio, he never minds when she does. But she doesn't want to tell him that his mother wants to kill him while something from the Top 40 plays. He speaks first, an indication it's safe to talk again.

He's always to the point. She almost wants to cringe. She doesn't.

"Why did you stop me from drinking the champagne?"

"Your mother wants to kill all of you." She blurts. The words escape.

"Is Finn helping her?" His face remains neutral, she wants to look at his eyes but it's too dark to see them anyway.

"He is." She confirms. He asks her to explain what she knows, what his mother said.

"She wants to kill you all. She thinks that making you into vampires was a mistake. She put a binding spell in the champagne so you would all be bound together. If one of you died, you'd all die. And Finn has volunteered to die. If one of you dies, your entire line dies. Since you didn't drink, it failed." She explains.

"What cut you? I can smell blood." He wonders.

"Your mother cut my hand. My blood was in the champagne. Since doppelganger blood was one of the things she said she used to make you into vampires, it could help kill you. She took it before I could find a way out, Elijah. I had to give it. I think she would have killed me if I hadn't." She wants him to believe her, she's almost nervous. She always gives him truth.

"Indeed. She might have. No one was harmed by your action. You made the best decision you could, lovely Elena."

There's a pause, and it's silence for a few moments as he turns onto her street.

He sees her blink rapidly. She doesn't want to cry in front of him, this is about him. Not her.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah." She can't imagine her mother wanting to kill her and Jeremy. She can't imagine living for a thousand years and then having their mother want to rip that away from them either.

"Thank you for your candor." He says, and his voice is heavy. He had suspected, he had admitted it to her the day before. A moment of vulnerability-she keeps his secrets like he keeps hers.

He had admitted the appearance of his mother had him surprised, and thinking. Scenarios and possibilities he never thought of considering before had filled his head. He needed her help, an interesting change in his mind. She could do something he could not do at all. He could not spy on his mother as easily as Elena could simply talk to her.

When he parks in her driveway, she asks what he's going to do. His mother had taken her blood, wanting to kill her children. She shudders when she realizes that his parents had succeeded in killing them once already.

He answers, pulling out his phone, that he and his siblings will kill her. She can't fathom that either, and she moves slowly. He watches, unsure of what she's doing until she stops moving. Her head is on one of his shoulders and one of her hands is on the other. She's attempting to hug him. She's not sure how well it's going.

He can't remember the last time someone touched him and he was surprised by it. She lets go, too quickly and too slowly at the same time.

* * *

When she leaves, before she enters her house, she signals that it will be okay.


	3. Blood

The next time he uses code, is before his brother had daggers him so he could go after her for her blood. His brother does not have to worry about either of their parents or anyone to distract him. Elijah had seen it coming. He had his suspicions, and texted her his location a minute before he felt it go through his chest.

It's ironic, his brother leaves to go find Elena. She was coming, after he left. She takes the dagger out of his chest and waits. He can hear, hearing is the first sense to come back. He hears her quiet worrying, and questions if he can hear her. He can, but his throat is too dry. He can't speak for a minute. When he can move, he tells her with a raspy voice, that she needs to leave. Immediately. He can't smell any other blood in the house. She shakes her head, as color rushes back into his skin.

"You need blood. I need you at full strength in case Klaus comes back. Drink from me." She says, aware she's dealing with a vampire. She has no delusions about what he is. He needs blood.

He shakes his head, she has a half minute before he can move his limbs enough to reach her.

When he stands up, she moves her hair to the side. She's stronger than he is for the moment, and she puts a hand on his neck and guides it to hers. She taps that it's okay, on his shoulder. He taps an apology as his teeth sink in. He uses the tiniest prick of his fangs that he can, he does not want to cause harm. He is not taking too much. He taps out blood, with his free hand that isn't supporting her neck. She doesn't tap against his shoulder for him to stop, doesn't signal. She trusts he knows when to stop. He pulls back, and bites into his wrist and offers it. Vampire blood is something she usually avoids, but it's Elijah and her head is a little light.

She asks what their plan is, as he moves away. He doesn't look at her for a moment, and then answers.


	4. A Very Human Deal

AN: I may do a sequel if you guys tell me you want one.

* * *

He promises, gives his word in front of the two brothers who love her still-despite her rejection. She signals that whatever comes out of her mouth will be a lie.

She says she won't. Not that night, it's been a really, really long day. They need to talk, she says in rough code. He agrees and she taps and gestures, that she'll meet him in her bedroom in fifteen minutes. He agrees, a barely noticeable conversation without words. Her brother and her former boyfriends, one human and one vampire-they have no idea a second conversation happened in the span of a minute.

"I will leave you alone, but I will be back to try and get my brother, lovely Elena. You know I do not give up. Think it over." He says, and she nods.

"I know." He walks to the front door as she speaks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says, suppressing a yawn, and he nods. He opens the door, and wishes her goodnight, and calls her lovely Elena.

She likes the nickname, at least, she thinks it's a nickname. She's never quite sure of anything with Elijah. He's out of the door before she can say anything. It's shut before Matt can blink twice.

* * *

She convinces Stefan to leave-he sends a look at Matt that she doesn't understand. Jeremy looks like he's in on whatever they're doing. Matt won't leave, he says Jeremy owes him twenty bucks. Jeremy bets him the debt, if he beats Matt in a video game of the older boy's choice. Matt agrees, and Elena yawns. She tells them that she's going to get ready for bed. She yawns again, hoping Elijah is safe. Alaric is out there. She walks to her room as her anxiety rises just thinking about it. She can fix it. She can fix this one without help from any of her friends. She just needs Elijah.

* * *

As she's adjusting her pajama shirt, her eyes close without her permission. She would worry if she could think. She thinks it's Matt, touching her shoulder, but then she knows it's Elijah. He taps his name into her shoulder. He carefully moves her, he asks in a quiet whisper. She gives a weak nod. He moves her in a way that she isn't likely to fall off her bed, and sits and waits. He waits for the humans, Matt and Jeremy open the door after no response to a gentle knock. Elena is the only human in the house who has his trust and loyalty. He's unsure of their motives, but he's not going to let them take her. Matt moves towards her and he raises an eyebrow. Matt stays where he is. Jeremy doesn't know how to deal with Elijah, at all. Usually Elena was the only one he wanted to deal with. He's wondered about that, more than once.

He asks, in a calm voice that gives them both chills, what they did to Elena. Jeremy breaks first and tells him about the sleeping tea. He's defensive, saying that their plan to take Elena from the vampires of Mystic Falls was a good one. Elijah wants to sigh, but refrains, and asks what would happen if Elena was in a car accident on the way to their destination.

Clearly, she could have died in their incapable hands. He does not want the only human in Mystic Falls that he's genuinely fond of to die anytime soon. He asks her brother to wake her. He reminds the humans, that should they think of trying anything, to remember how fast he is. Matt swallows, and Jeremy plays an alarm that makes Elena's eyes open.

She blinks for a few moments before Elijah casually explains what the humans did to her.

She stands, and he listens to her yell. She's angry that they had given her the tea. They had drugged her and Alaric was still out there. They could have been attacked. She tells Matt to get out, and take Jeremy with him. She needs to think and she might just yell even more if they're there. Matt hesitates and she tells them Elijah is leaving right after they are. Assured, he moves Jeremy out of the room and Elijah is still until they're out of the house. He carefully watches her expression, something shifts when he tells her they're gone.

"As long as I am alive, Alaric is too." She says slowly.

"Rebekah and Kol will run with me if you give us Niklaus. Alaric will follow us." He reminds her.

"You've run so much." She says. He shrugs, the action looks odd on him. She's never seen him do that before.

"We've done it before, and we can do it again." He says simply.

"I want to make a deal." She tells him.

He indicates that he's listening, and sits on her window seat.

"I was always planning on giving you Klaus." She confesses. He is glad, she is still his ally through and through. He's not surprised, or if he is, he doesn't show it. His eyes are perhaps, a little softer, after she tells him her plan.

"Are you sure?" Letting her live her human life is worth a few decades of running. He's not sure he's prepared to do what she's asking, but he doesn't want her in the hands of the incapable Salvatores. She knows how to play him, he would accept even if it wasn't for Niklaus's body. Even if she had no leverage, and asked him to teach her. He would accept. He gives her his word that he agrees and will honor their terms. She tells him the coffin is in her basement. He should take his brother to his other siblings as proof, and come back as soon as he can.

He agrees.

* * *

He sets him in the living room, Alaric cannot enter their house. He hears shouting outside, and moves. He catches sight of Kol and Rebekah both wrestling Alaric, fighting together to keep him from hurting the other. He sends the fastest text he's ever sent, to Elena that Alaric is currently trying to kill his siblings, he'll be with her when he can.

He helps his siblings, and then Alaric slows.

As Rebekah and Kol let out noises of victory, Elijah feels like his heart has dropped into his stomach.

He tells his siblings where their hybrid brother is, and how he got his body. Rebekah's eyes widen fractionally when she understands how Alaric died. Elena had to as well.

He excuses himself, he has a baby vampire to attend to. He takes appropriate measures.

* * *

It's jarring, to see her looking like that. He's sorry she had to die for her guardian turned monster to be defeated. He puts blood bags in her fridge and waits for his brave, code making ally to wake.

* * *

finis


End file.
